tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - Event
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Night 1, Day 2, Night 2 and Day 3; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. Hahaha, we are back. I am your host, the Overseer. Sorry for cutting that last day short but I had to make preparations for this. Things were going too slowly for my taste, my patience has run dry and my blood-thirst is out of control. So, I prepared a special event for the tributes. Remember in Day 1 when I said I had no influence on the events of the Battle Royale...well I lied. The Daedric Princes have given me full control of the Battle Realm in order to make the event as entertaining as possible. As such.... *The Overseer, standing in a runic circle begins channeling magicka into his hands. Orbs of energy form on his palms and after a few fluid motions he places them on the ground and the circle glows. FIRESTORM! Hahahaha, that is what I am talking about. My firestorm spell is spreading all throughout the Battle Realm. While Vulcan and Alex were able to survive the flames, the Emperor and the Dragon Priest were caught off guard and killed. I can feel it, today we will see many dead charred corpses. Hahaha! GLORIOUS! Torsdolk, you might become my new favorite now. I hope your death was painful Sebastian. I also hope your shack was reduced to ashes. I knew you would survive Kaizen. Stauntax, Aia and Diana also survived. So yeah, good job. Two more tributes sacrificed by their fellows. This is already better than all the other days combined. Ren is building up a killing spree. Llether and Kaizen both seem not to like their District members, having killed them. Eris' archery practice ended up not counting for much when her enemy was fire. Now that the fire has dissipated, let's recap the deaths of the second night and the third day. Marya and Agrias tried teaming up to kill Kaizen but failed. Sander was killed by accident and Jina was killed by Augurius and his posy. Valkyrie was left for dead by Ren. The rest were killed by the firestorm, with the last two having been thrown by others into the fire. And that is the last of the victims of my little spell. 7 were killed by the flames, doubling our previous death count. So now we'll check the status of the tributes. The entire Districts of 4, 5, 7 and 11 have been wiped out. And only District 10 hasn't lost anyone. Kaizen, you are in the lead in terms of kills. I am still hoping you win. I hope you enjoyed this special event that I set up. We will be back for the 3rd night later. ______________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale